In Another's Eyes
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: Its Freaky Friday, Teen Titan's style! Beast Boy and Raven change bodies, and hilarity ensues!


This is another Teen Titans fan fiction! People say that opposites attract, but what happens if two opposites switch sides! Raven/Beast Boy! Huzzah!

In Another's Eyes

"**A**zerinth… Metrion… Zynthos…" Raven chanted softly, hovering cross-legged. She saw nothing of the world around her, but was in astral space. Planets floated silently by, and every so often a comet would flit across her view. It was… very tranquil. Her cape floated serenely, opposing gravity. She chanted her three words again, slower… slower… her mind was at peace…

"Hey RAVEN!" Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and her pupils shrank in shock as her eyes came open! The common room's window cracked! Raven was torn from her meditation only to hear, "It's time for _volleyball_!"

"Joy." Raven said flatly, her usual monotone.

"Aren't you comin'!" Beast boy pulled at her wrists, but she remained suspended in midair right where she was. She watched him with a slight amusement, for he couldn't move her try as he might.

"I don't think so." Raven rotated to where she was facing the window, and with a flick of her powers it was whole again. A volleyball bounced off her head!

"C'mon Rae! You gotta play _sometime_!" Beast Boy pushed. "You're a teen like the rest of us! You need your exercise!" He grabbed her cape and tugged with all he had! "_Uuuungh_! You can't hover there _forever_!"

"I _am_ exercising." Raven said, shaking him off. "Go play with the others. With four there's an even number on both teams."

"But–!"

"_No_!" Raven's hair swirled with a rush of her power, and Beast Boy recoiled. "Sorry." She said flatly, her hair falling back into place. "You don't understand. With my powers, I have to be calm as often as possible to keep them in check."

"You know Raven–!" Beast Boy stalked to the large double doors with his volleyball. "You couldn't last one day as a optimistic person! You're always so dark and calm and pessimistic… how can you _stand it_?" He stomped away, leaving Raven alone.

There was a long silence, and a small frown found Raven's face. "I'm not pessimistic all the time…" She mumbled. Quickly shaking her head, she coached herself. "His thoughts on how I live my life are meaningless." She said firmly, returning to the window view in the cross-legged position. "I couldn't care less that he always thinks with his heart instead of his head, and that he has free rein of his emotions…"

The window cracked again.

"Not at all… Azerinth Metroin Zinthos… Azerinth… Metrion… Zinthos……" Raven nodded off into meditation.

**_That evening… _**

"Food's here! Booya!" Cyborg tromped in with what must've been twenty pounds of Chinese food. "Cyborg's got the buffet all here! Ooh yeah!" He weighed down the counter, and immiediatly all five titans were searching through the little boxes for what they had ordered.

"Hey! Vegetarian Dim Sum!" Beast Boy claimed his, trying and failing to use chopsticks.

"Chicken of the General Tao!" Starfire's eyes were hearts when she found the mustard, squirting it all over her meal. Robin sweat-dropped when he looked up from his chicken fried rice.

"Uhm… Star?" Robin made to ask her why she'd just done that. But, the red headed Tameran seemed content with her food so he just shook his head and found his spot at the head of the table.

Cyborg had already scarfed most of his sweet and sour chicken before he reached the table, but eventually found his chair too. Spice sauce was on his mouth, but the four titans chattered back and forth about random things as Raven searched through the bags for her food box.

"Ah." She picked it up and sat down. (I couldn't really figure out what Raven would get at a Chinese restaurant, so I won't tell what she got! ) "Finally." She sat down and opened her cardboard food box. "What the–?"

Beast Boy looked up from his Dim Sum. "Hey Raven?" Bits of food fell from his mouth, but he quickly swallowed the rest as he leaned forward to see. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… _empty_…" Raven turned the box upside down. The other Titans looked up in time to see a fortune cookie fall out, and nothing else!

"Yo! Raven got jipped!" Beast Boy declared, pointing.

"Hmm?" Robin's chopsticks paused in his mouth, and he forced the mouth full into his cheek to speak. "Really? That's weird."

"I should have a word with that Chinese lady later on." Cyborg said darkly. There was nothing he hated more than getting jipped for something he'd paid for.

"No." Raven said from under her hood. "I'll just have something else." She made to rise, but Starfire spoke up!

"Oh no, friend Raven! You must enjoy the food of Chinese with us!" said Starfire. "Oh! I know!" She put up a finger. "Let us all give a small portion of our meals to Raven, so that she may have a whole!"

"No, that's oka–" Raven put up her hands, but already a community plate was going around. She sighed at being fully ignored, but after a few moments a steaming plate of what looked like a sampler was placed in front of her.

"There ya go, Raven! Chinese is the best!" Beats Boy declared, setting it down and handing her some chopsticks.

"Community Chinese. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." He monotone hadn't lifted, but the other Titans knew she meant well. She picked up the chopsticks, and the meal resumed.

"Oh! Look Robin! A cookie of fortunes!" She said, holding up the fortune cookie that had fallen from Raven's empty cardboard food box. "Perhaps we should open it and reveal a fortunate phrase?"

"Well… it came out of Raven's box. She should open it." Robin winced as Cyborg belched incredibly. Beast Boy burst into laughter, but the fortune cookie found its way to Raven nonetheless.

"I don't want it." She said flatly. "Thanks for the meal, Cyborg." She rose, and retired to her room for the night, floating a mere inch off the ground.

"I love these things! I'll take it!" Beast Boy snatched up the fortune cookie and tore the wrapper off. "What's my fortune!" He declared, breaking the cookie in half.

The night one is, the day another is,

This is truly the norm,

Until realization dawns upon you,

Stay from your true form.

"Wha–?" Beast boy sweat-dropped. "What the heck does that mean!" He shoved it under Cyborg's nose. "Translate!"

Cyborg scanned it over a few times. "Hmm…" He said very seriously. There was a long silence between them. "I dunno." He said finally, shrugging. Beast Boy fell down anime style.

"Lemme see." Robin took it, and Starfire read it over his shoulder. "That's a tough one…"

"I am also mystified by the baked good's words!" Starfire scratched her head as Beast Boy took the little paper back. He stuffed it in his pocket, annoyed.

"Why couldn't it say something like 'you will have good luck with the ladies!'" Beast Boy wanted to know. "I would understand _that_!" He heaved a sigh, his arms swaying back and forth.

"Yeah… well, at least you got one!" Cyborg was rooting through the empty food boxes he had brought. "There was only that one fortune cookie! Man, we got double-jipped!"

"Oh well, it was a dumb one anyway." Beast Boy waved it away, then patted his stomach as he stood. "I'm hittin' the sack early, you guys. See ya tomorrow."

"Adios an' Manyana (Goodbye, see you tomorrow)!" Cyborg said.

"Goodnight, friend Beast Boy!" said Starfire, chipper as ever. "I hope dreams of pleasantness visit you!"

"See ya, BB." Robin waved him out, and he left the common room.

Beast Boy made his way down the hall, passing Raven's room. Unable to help it, he stopped and pressed his ear to the door. Suddenly it came open and he staggered! Falling flat on his face, he looked up to see Raven towering over him. "Eeeep!" Was all he could say, but he clambered to his feet anyway. "Uh, hey Raven."

"What do you want, listening at my door again?" Raven said, her hood up to shadow the upper half of her face. "You should at least give people privacy."

"I, uhm……ehehehehe." He laughed, walking backwards as he scratched his head. Getting to the corner, he ran for it!

"Hmph." Raven said. "What's that?" A little slip of paper was on the floor in her doorway. She knelt and picked it up. "A fortune cookie fortune…?" She read it silently, then crumpled it as she went back into her room. The door hissed shut behind her, and she threw it into her wastebasket. Heaving a deep sigh, she removed her cape and cowl and crawled into bed. She almost reached for her Edger Allen Poe book, but she'd read it a million times already. She decided to go ahead and sleep. There were no lights in Raven's room, so there was nothing to turn off. "Another day… another _adventure_." She said rather flatly, shutting her eyes.

Beast Boy thought about reaching for his comic book, but he'd read it a million times already. He decided to go ahead and sleep. He stretched as hard as he could, throwing a dirty sock that was on his pillow aside. He snuggled against his pillow, flicking the lamp off. "Another day…" he yawned widely. "Another _adventure_!" He smiled, heaving a deep sigh. Slowly, he felt himself shutting his eyes.

_Late that night…_

Beast Boy's soft snoring could be heard in his room. He was sprawled out in an awkward position, but looked content. But slowly, slowly his snoring ceased and he collected himself into a dignified position on the bed.

Raven, who slept without a sound, began snoring in her room. Her limbs spread into odd positions, and one of her feet stuck out before she stopped. But then she looked content.

_The next morning…_

"Uhn… Did I sleep on a rock?" Raven murmured, holding her head as she sat up. She squinted in the light. "Wait… since when did my room have sunlight in the morning…?" Raven knew her room only saw the sun in the evenings. She sat up slowly, and found a dirty sock in her lap. "Hey, what the –?" There was a rock under the pillow with the name 'Hubert' painted on it. "Beast Boy's pet rock?" She looked up. "Beast Boy's room…?"

"Dude… what time is it?" Beast boy grunted as he turned over. He turned over again and sat up, nestled in all the blankets like cocoon with eyes. He yawned loudly and smacked his lips. "The sun isn't even up yet…" There was a face staring at him from the shadows. Two of them! "Eeep!" He dug deeper into the covers. There was a long silence, and slowly he peeked out again. Raven's happy/sad statue was staring at him! "Dude! How'd that get in…… here……..?" Beast Boy looked around. "Raven's room…?"

Two equally high-pitched screams erupted from Titan's tower! Raven raced down the hall with no cape and cowl, Beast Boy with no shirt turned the corner at the same time! They slammed into each other with a cry!

"Dude, what's happened to us?" Raven cried. The wall suddenly turned black and cracked severely. Raven danced about, pulling on her purple hair like a five-year-old.

"We've… switched bodies!" Beast Boy looked down at himself.

Raven was Beast Boy!

Beast Boy was Raven!

"Aaaaaaah! I'm a goth!" Beast Boy in Raven's body cried. The floor shook with warning, threatening to buckle.

"I'm…… a _boy_." Raven in Beast Boy's body commented. She looked down at her flat chest, noticing a weight in her pants. "Peculiar." She said with no emotion, an eyebrow rising.

"I'm a _girl_! AAAHAHAARGH!" Beast Boy looked down at his new body. "I'm supposed to chase stuff like this, _not_ _be_ _it_!" He traced his figure. "Dude, you _do_ have nice–"

**Smack!**

**"**Keep your hands where they belong." Raven said sternly, a little red-faced. "That's still _my_ _body_." Beast Boy whimpered while he was holding a red, throbbing hand. "How did this happen?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was just sleepin', mindin' my own business when _boom_! I'm in your room, and all your creepy statues are _starin'_ _at_ _me_!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms around. A lightbulb above them burst, and shards of glass fell. They were plunged into darkness.

"This is bad." Raven murmured. "You need to calm down. This is no time to panic."

"Calm down? Calm down? Hello? We switched bodies! This is the _perfect_ _time_ to panic!" Beast Boy cried.

"You're in my body, Beast Boy. You have my powers like Starfire did when the puppet king threatened us all." She said, grasping a fist that wasn't hers. "My powers are based on emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash."

"I'll…… try to calm down… I guess…" Beast Boy stood, and Raven led him along through the darkness. "But wait, does that mean you have my powers too?"

"I guess. There's no reason to use them, though." Raven murmured. "We can't tell the others."

"Why not!" Beast Boy cried. Another lightbulb exploded! "Sorry." He grunted, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"We just switched bodies and we don't know why. Telling the others would be a tactical error. Whatever did this to us could be waiting for results. If it were me, I would wait until Titan's tower was plunged into chaos with the body switching of two of the Titans." Raven said.

There was a long silence, and Beast Boy put his hands on his newfound hips. "Say _what_? Put that in smaller words, man!"

"Hearing _that_ come out with my voice…" Raven rubbed her temple impatiently. She heaved a deep sigh before explaining. "I think someone did this one purpose. If it's an enemy, we can't let this shake us."

"I get'cha there… but how are we gonna fool the others?" Beast Boy whimpered, his eyes falling. "I can't even safely use the bathroom anymore!"

"Being you should be easy. I'll just be loud and obnoxious about _everything_." Raven said, looking annoyed at him.

"Okay. Then I'll be all dark and stuff and chant those words you always say! We should be set!" He clenched a fist, and a lightbulb repaired itself. "Hey, that's neat!" Raven smiled slightly, starting to believe they could pull it off. "I'm sure we can–" It exploded again, showering them with glass a third time. "Crud…" Beast Boy in Raven's body sweat-dropped.

"Time for breakfast." Beast Boy said, walking calmly down the hall with no shirt. "Better dress accordingly, eh?"

Beast Boy and Raven both emerged from each other's rooms, red-faced. "I hope we figure a way around this soon." Beast Boy murmured, looking everywhere but Raven.

"Yeah." Raven said, still trying to get the spandex zipper up. "How can you wear this thing?"

"I could ask you the same." Beast boy pulled up the hood of the cape and cowl. A shadow fell over his face and he pulled the cape up to his face. "Whooohoohoohoo! I'm _Raven_! Be warned! I'll curse your toes off your feet and then put them on your _head_!" He waggled his fingers at her dramatically.

Raven stared at him for three seconds in total silence. "We are so doomed." She mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

"Good morning, you guys." Raven walked into the room. Robin looked up from the paper, Cyborg's Game Station paused, and Starfire turned from the movie-case they owned.

"Hey." Beast Boy said, not really looking like he cared that everyone was staring.

"Uhh… g'morning…" Robin said, folding his paper as Raven began to reach for cereal. "No herbal teas today, Raven?"

"Urk!" Raven sweat-dropped, then shut the cabinet. "Yeah… I forgot…" she mumbled. Beast Boy, who was in her body at the moment, mentally kicked himself. 'Raven only has those dumb Herbal Teas for breakfast!'

'Beast Boy' calmly walked and reached for cereal. "Goody…" he muttered. 'A sugar rush first thing in the morning…' Raven thought from within Beast Boy's body. 'That's all I need.' She sighed, pulling out the Captain Alphabets. The bright colors of the cereal letters hurt her eyes, and she poured milk on. Sitting down where Beast Boy usually sat, she spooned up a few letters. Squeezing her eyes shut, she put it in her mouth and squarely chewed. She was trying not to taste all the sugar that would no doubt cloud her mind.

The kettle squealed, and she turned to see _herself_ struggling with a tea pack. "Urk… why is this stupid thing so hard to get–" _Poof_! Tea powder and leaves went everywhere! "Open." Beast Boy murmured. Raven sighed and stood.

Standing next to him and pretending to help clean-up, she whispered fiercely, "You leave the tea in the bags, and put the bags in the hot water. Wait a few minutes so the tea soaks in, then remove the bags. _Then_ try drinking." She wiped up the remainder of the tea powder and leaves. "Careful, huh Rea?" She said aloud, playing the part of Beast Boy.

"I _know_ what I'm doing." Beast Boy's emotions spiked, and his hair swirled dangerously. Raven glared at him, and he quickly turned and put up his hood. After a few moments of raised eyebrows and exchanged looks, the other Titans went back to what they were doing.

Beast Boy poured the tea into one of Raven's mugs and took it between his hands like he had seen her do so many times. He brought it to his lips. "**Bleagh**! **That's terrible**!" He cried, spitting it out. The microwave melted! Raven sweat-dropped as all the Titans turned and stared again.

"What is wrong with your strangely colored tea, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"Uhm…" Beast Boy thought hard and fast. Then, putting on the best monotone he could, he said. "It's _expired_." Raven, who was sitting at the table in Beast Boy's body, let out a long held breath. "I'll need to buy more soon."

"Oh, I see." Starfire tilted her head just a bit. "Perhaps we could journey to the mall of shopping?"

"Maybe later." Beast Boy said in the same monotone. If he went to the mall with Starfire alone his cover would be blown for sure!

"Yo BB!" Cyborg said as Raven put the empty cereal in the sink and washed out the milk. "I got a Super Racer 5000 spot with your name on it!" He waggled a controller in front of her.

Raven sweat-dropped. She'd seen Cyborg and Beast Boy play that mindless game so many times even she knew what it was about. But, she didn't have the motor skills to play like Beast Boy did. "Maybe later, Cyborg." She said, walking from the room.

"Whaa–!" Cyborg cried as the double doors hissed shut.

"Did friend Beast Boy… not wish to play his favorite game?" Starfire said, looking concerned.

"He never turns down a challenge on that game…" Robin said, scratching his chin.

"Raven was acting kind weird too, now that I think about it." Cyborg said. "Heh! It'd be funny if they'd switched bodies or something! Can you imagine Beast Boy trying to act like Raven!" Cyborg jutted a finger towards Beast Boy (in Raven's body), who was still trying to choke down the horrible tea. "Or Raven trying to act like Beast Boy?"

The three Teen Titans burst into laughter! While they weren't looking, Beast Boy tumped the rest of the tea in the sink, grabbed a bag of potato chips from the counter and ran for it. He was gone by the time they'd stopped laughing, but they didn't think anything of it.

Pulling the bag open, Beast Boy plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful. "Finally! Some _real_ food! Aaah–!" A hand grabbed his and pulled him into the next room!

"You call _this_ real food?" Raven said, putting her hands on her hips after she'd crumpled the potato chip bag flat. Beast Boy wept for the fallen snack food.

"Dude! At least I eat something _solid_ for breakfast!" Beast Boy's cape flared angrily, eyes ablaze.

"Oh yeah, and I really looked forward to eating children's cereal." Raven picked vainly at her teeth. "I'll taste that all day."

"How can you gargle down that awful tea everyday? It smells okay, but it tastes just like shi–!" Raven clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

"Someone's coming." She said, mono-toned. "Uh, hey Cy!" Raven put up her best Beast Boy impersonation.

Beast Boy quickly made his mouth into a thin line, and said nothing. "Uh, hey ya'll…" He said. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Erk!" 'Beast Boy' said, turning around. It was indeed Cyborg's room. "I was… practicing my nose whistle!" Swallowing every bit of her dignity, Raven stuck a finger up her nose and blew a few notes.

"My mistake." Beast Boy swept from the room as emotionlessly as he could.

"Uh… yeah…" Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head as the two of them went down the hall. "Weird…" He shrugged. "Oh well, everybody's got their days…"

"That was close…" Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…" Raven muttered, walking alongside him. "C'mon. We'll go to my room and regroup." They walked quickly down the hall.

"You mean my room or your room?" Beast Boy said playfully, grinning at her. Raven frowned at seeing such a goofy grin on her own face and shook her head disapprovingly. "Hey Raven! Stop hitting yourself!" Beast Boy punched himself on the top of the head. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hittin–"

Raven took him by the neck and slammed him against the wall! "Enough!" She shouted angrily.

Starfire peeked around the corner, and her eyebrows bunched together with worry. "What are friend Raven and Beast Boy _doing_?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I've had it up to here with you making me look like an idiot! You barely made it through breakfast!" Raven shouted. "That's _my _body and you'll treat it with respect! Or so help me–!"

"No! No more mean words!" Starfire cried, rounding the corner quickly and pulling 'Beast Boy' back. From her point of view, Beast Boy had slammed Raven against the wall and was shouting at her! "We are all friends, and friends do not smash each other against hard surfaces!" 'Beast Boy's' face was indifferent, and 'Raven's' was shocked. A stray bolt of dark energy cracked a ceiling tile, and there was a shower of dust. "We shall go to the mall of shopping _now_! That will clear you mind of bad thoughts!" She took 'Raven's' hand, and they were off!

"But –!" Beast Boy never got in another word, for Starfire had taken a window! "Aaagh!" Beast Boy automatically tried to turn into a bird, but could not. 'How do you fly this thing!' He thought, panicking. A rock far below them melted! 'I haven't tried to use Raven's powers on purpose yet!' Starfire still had his hand, but he was dangling!

"You do not wish to fly?" Starfire asked, looking confused. "We cannot walk across the water…"

'Calm... calm… calm…' Beast Boy thought. 'How's Raven do it? Uhm…' He was confused. Raven had no wings, but floated with her mind powers. 'Oh! Azerinth… uhm… Metriod Zacrius!' he let go of Starfire's hand, and plummeted! "Wrong words!" He cried, waving his arms around like a windmill. "Azerinth Metrioid Zarcon!" the water was rushing up to meet him, and Starfire only stared after him! "Azerinth Metrion Zinthos!" He came to a jerking halt, and a spray of water met his face. He was a foot away from the water, surrounded by a misty black aura.

"Oh! I must try your new game of falling, Raven!" Starfire plummeted after him, and stopped a few feet from the water's surface! "_Thrilling_!" She chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

'Okay… got it in hover…' Beast Boy had to think quickly.

"Friend Raven? Does something trouble you?" Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy blushed heavily.

"Uhm, No!" He turned quickly, wavering in the air. "I'm just…… not myself today."

"Oh…" was all Starfire said for a moment. "May we _now_ venture to the mall of shopping?" she papped her hands together.

"Sure…" Beast Boy said, concentrating hard on flying. They took off at an incredible speed!

Raven sighed deeply. She'd watched the whole thing. "At least he seems to understand how my powers work… at least… a little." She frowned, then looked down at herself. She still couldn't get over… being _green_. "What does Beast Boy do all day?"

"BB!" She heard Cyborg's frantic whisper. "What're you doing in Raven's room? She'll _kill_ you!" He waved quickly for him to come out of there. "C'mon! Before she comes back because she forgot her purse or somethin'!"

"Does Raven carry a purse?"

"Well… no… I guess not…" Cyborg scratched his head.

"Then she won't be back for a while."

"You snooping in her room again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah. Remember you tried to find her diary but you never did? You lookin' again?" Cyborg shrugged.

"You don't say…" Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No… I'm not snooping."

"Good! 'Cause its time for Stankball!" A greasy wad of gross socks slammed into her stomach and she grunted. "Whoo! Stankball!" He took off down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

Raven sweat-dropped. "Well… if Beast Boy's going to the mall with Starfire… I may as well…" She tried to will it into her hand, but realized she couldn't do that. "I'll have to get used to this…" she walked, knelt, and picked it up with her hands. "Gross…" she muttered. "Boys… are so gross…"

"You can't make me!" Beast Boy struggled hard against Starfire's grip.

"I must insist that you try this on!" Starfire chirped, her incredible strength holding him back. Well, she thought she was holding _Raven_ back, but it was actually Beast Boy! They had stopped in a clothing store, and Star had seen a dress she wanted both of them to try on! They were crammed into the tiny dressing room, and Beast Boy was tugging on the door handle.

Starfire wouldn't let him go! Sweat trickled down the back of his head, and the hood fell off. 'Raven'll kill me if she finds out I played dress up with _her_ body! She'll switch us back somehow, then kill me!' Beast Boy thought. He struggled to squirm away.

"Friend Raven, I will make a deal with you!" Starfire said, loosening her grip slightly. Beast Boy stopped to listen. "I will try on the dress first, then you!" She reached behind herself for the snaps of her outfit!

"Eeep!" 'Raven' screeched.

"What happened to you? You sit on a piece of glass?" Raven was a lot better at playing Beast Boy by the time the two of them got back. Cyborg laughed.

"You don't wanna know." Beast Boy was carrying random shopping things in one bag, and Starfire had maybe five or six.

"We did the 'cleaning up' of our wallets!" Starfire cooed. "I give you the gift of the comic Archie, Beast Boy!" She dug through her bags, producing a magazine for him. Raven, in Beast Boy's body, took it and pretended to be interested. But really, her eyes were on the things that Beast Boy had brought home. His face was hidden underneath the hood, but his cheeks were reddened. "I had a stick of lip here somewhere……" Starfire murmured, digging through all her bags. Random objects were flying through the air.

Raven said, "What'd _you_ get, Rae?" She was thoroughly suspicious.

"Well, uhm… nothing special…" He hid the bag behind his back, inside the cape that was Raven's trademark.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Later… 

"So, what happened to you today?" Beast Boy said, flopping back on the bed with a sigh. He turned his head towards her. They were in her room, door shut and locked. He still couldn't get used to looking at _himself_, sitting across the room cross-legged.

"I learned a lot about what it's like to be _you_." Raven said. "It was… different." She said, trying to stay as calm she could before she asked. "What did you do today, freelancing as an empath?"

It all came rushing out before he could stop himself. He couldn't just hide it forever! "Star…… made me try some things on at the mall." Beast Boy pulled out the bag and dumped it onto the bed. Five or six outfits, a necklace, a photo booth picture, and a few other random things scattered. A box of tea bags fell as well, the exact kind that Raven always bought.

Raven quickly contained her cry of 'WHAT!', and picked up one of the shirts. "I'll only wear black until they come up with something darker?" she read the caption on the shirt aloud. She cocked an eyebrow, only to see herself smiling back at her. There was a long silence and Beast Boy was sure she would kill him right there until, "I had to figure out the urinal today. So, we're even." She quickly looked away, and both of them were red-faced.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said.

Starfire had her ear against the vent. "I wonder what is going on in there. Friend Raven has been neglecting her meditation to talk with Beast Boy?" She pressed her ear against it again. "I cannot quite hear what they are saying…"

"Lemme see…" Cyborg, who had followed Starfire, unscrewed the four little screws on the vent. "Let's take a closer look… somethin' was up with BB today, too. He wouldn't play a video game for nothin'. Even insults didn't work!"

"Something may be going on between them?" Starfire asked. Suddenly, both of them locked eyes and Starfire's cheeks stained pink.

There was a short silence, then both of them said, "Nah…" in unison.

Cyborg detached his mechanical arm. "Let's see what's up." He watched it go into the vent and out of sight. The index finger came up, and the little red eye opened and focused. "Hmm…" He murmured. Cyborg looked at the little screen on his remaining arm, and Starfire leaned over his shoulder. "Let's see… there's the junction…" The hand turned left at an intersection of ventilation shafts. "It should be… right there!" the two of them retreated around the corner, staring fixedly at the little screen on the metal man's remaining arm.

A little camera poked through Raven's vent, along with a microphone the size of a motel pen. "I still don't get how this happened!" Beast Boy said, pulling the hood back at last. "I mean, _c'mon_!"

"It seems an immediate attack isn't imminent." Raven murmured. "Maybe this isn't the work of some super villain." There was a long silence, and a shiver went up Beast Boy's spine. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"Skin tight clothes don't give much warmth, that's all." Beast Boy defended, pulling the cloak tighter around him. "I just got his cold feeling…"

"Ah." Raven stood, sitting on the bed next to him. What was that look in her eyes? Amusement? Pride? "You're sensing something." Beast Boy tilted his head. "What is it? Can you tell?" She looked genuinely interested, so he elaborated.

"I… I dunno… it's like a shiver… going down my spine…" Beast Boy's hands quivered, and one of his hands rose seemingly on its own. "I can almost point to it… but it's not focused…"

Starfire's brow furrowed. "What exactly are they speaking of?"

"An 'immediate attack'?" Cyborg pondered. "Since when does BB talk that way? He sounds like _Raven_!"

"I know its cold, but you have to stop resisting. You're feeling a _presence_." Raven whispered, leaning closer. Tiny sparks of black energy flew around the jewel on Beast Boy's forehead. "Relax…" she whispered again, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. Beast Boy shuddered as powers alien to him coursed quickly through his body. A line of sweat worked its way down his temple. "Let your mind expand so that you can see beyond what your own two eyes can…" she whispered softly. She took one of his hands in both of hers. "Let go of yourself…" Beast Boy blushed at the touch.

The two of them spoke as one. "Azerinth……. Metrion…… Zinthos……"

His body gave a hard shudder, and the vent blew open with a crash! "_There_!" He cried, pointing as the power exploded from within him!

Cyborg's arm ran for it before the smoke cleared! He quickly re-attached it, and the two Titans ran for it! They stopped in the common room, which was empty. "What did we just see, Cyborg!" Starfire panted.

"I dunno Star, but somethin' weird's going on here…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully., then rewound the tape of what they'd just seen. They watched 'Beast Boy' come closer, sit by 'Raven', take her hand and intimately whisper in her ear. Cyborg zoomed in on the holding hands. Question marks appeared all around both Cyborg and Starfire.

"They were quite close together…" Starfire murmured. "Perhaps this is the ritual of 'seeing each other?'" She put up a finger.

"They see each other everyda–" Cyborg stopped short, blinking at Starfire's accusation. "You really think so?"

"I do know so." Starfire said heavily, nodding. "Raven was not herself all day at the mall of shopping, and Beast Boy has been resisting his favorite games. Something is bothering them both, and I believe it is that they want to be together! They are doing the ritual of 'seeing each other' to fulfill this need!"

"Or…" A chalkboard appeared behind Cyborg, and a graduate's hat appeared on his head. "Obviously, we're dealing with something complicated." He used a pointer stick to point at a chibi picture of Beast Boy and Raven, looking away from each other in disgust. "They act like they don't care about each other all the time." He pointed to the next picture, which was chibi Raven zapping Beast Boy. And then the next was elephant Beast Boy sitting on Raven. "They even fight every so often!" The last picture was of the two of them hugging, little hearts drawn around them. "And then suddenly they're like this! Somethin' don't add up!" The chalkboard vanished, along with the hat and pointer stick.

"Love is not something that is supposed to make sense." Starfire said wisely, folding her arms and nodding. Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Perhaps this is the case of the 'opposites attracting?'"

"Can't get much more opposite than those two…" Cyborg agreed, replaying the tape over and over. "I still can't put my finger on it… but something seems strange about all this…" He scratched his chin. "We better investigate. C'mon Star."

Beast Boy clutched at his chest, breathing hard. Raven's happy/sad statue had exploded, along with the vent cover. Raven cocked an eyebrow, looking around her room and coming to rest at her destroyed statue. "Uhm… sorry?" beast Boy tried, quickly letting go of her hands.

"You can't control my powers, that's all. It doesn't matter. I'll repair it when we fix all this." Raven said calmly, standing and turning to the vent.

"Must've been a rat or something…"

"No… something that small doesn't alert my heightened awareness. We were being _watched_." Raven said, scratching her chin. She started just a bit. "I have hairs on my chin… goody…"

"Uhm… getting bristly?" Beast Boy tilted his head. "Need help?"

"Girls shave too, Beast Boy." Raven snapped. "Just not all the same places." Beast Boy blinked at her, confused. Raven sighed and shook her head. "I think I can handle it if I start growing a beard." She said, mono-toned. She returned her attention to the vent, then climbed up on the bed. "It doesn't look like there's any trace of whatever was here…" She peered into the vent as far as she could see.

Beast Boy clambered up next to her and peered in as well. "Hmm." Was all he said, looking deeply into the dark abyss. "Oh well, we'll worry about it la– _woah_!" His weight on the bed shifted unexpectedly! Teetering dangerously, he grabbed Raven right before they both fell!

"Ugh!" Raven hit her head on the headboard of the bed, and they bounced on the mattress. Raven had fallen on top of the dazed Beast Boy, who lay they with his eyes in swirls. "That hurt." She muttered. It was then that someone knocked on her door and it opened!

The scene was one of shock and horror! "Friend Beast Boy… and friend Raven?" Starfire screeched happily.

Cyborg and Starfire saw Beast Boy on Raven… _on the bed_. 'Beast Boy' was straddled over 'Raven', and her hands were on his chest. "It's not what it looks like!" 'Raven' cried. The room's windows exploded, sending glass everywhere!

There was three seconds of silence, and suddenly the alarm went off! "Titans!" They heard Robin shout.

"Trouble!" Starfire turned with a flourish and flew down the hall!

"C'mon!" Raven threw herself off of Beast Boy in a red-faced fury, and he was hot on her heels. Cyborg was way ahead of them, and they all piled into the T-car.

'This is getting too complicated!' Beast Boy thought, trying to make a mental contact with Raven. He didn't know if she was capable of doing that, but it seemed worth a try. 'Rea… can you hear me?'

Raven flinched slightly. '_What_?' she snapped in her mind.

'I… uhm…' Beast Boy pulled the hood tighter to shadow more of his face, which was reddening. 'Sorry about that…'

'I was the one caught on top of you, remember?' she said, not even looking at him. Starfire was looking from one to the other. When she looked as though she was about to say something, Cyborg glared her down in the rearview mirror.

Robin looked over at his team. "Did I miss something?" he asked, seeing the looks they were giving each other. "What's wrong?"

"**_Nothing_**!" They all shouted, making his hair poof backward.

"Sorry I asked… **_there_**!" Robin pointed and the T-car came to a screeching halt! A group of men in red and black were swarming around a bank! The Titans burst from the T-car in a fury and they came into their V formation! "Hey you!"

All eyes turned to the Teen Titans, and there was a collective "Wha!" The men wore black leather and worn jeans. Their ski masks were half red, half black, and each totted a machine gun!

"Why do they look familiar…?" Robin murmured. Only Raven, who was in Beast Boy's body and had his ears, heard that. "Titans, _go_!"

"Not quite, Robin." A man had emerged from the banks glass double doors. Half of his suite was perfect, straight-edged and pressed. The other half was torn, burnt and frizzled on the ends. "I didn't expect you so soon." He grinned only on one side of his face.

"Eeep!" Starfire cried, terrified at what she saw before her.

"Two-Face." Robin glared in such a way that even Raven was shocked. The man's left side was perfectly normal. His clean-shaven face and oil-slicked hair matched the perfection of that side of the suite. But the right side of his face was twisted, acid-burned! His hair was wild and purple, matching the purple stripes on that side of the suite he was wearing!

"You know him?" Cyborg turned.

"We've met." Robin said, not taking his eyes off of him. It had been Two-Face who had killed his parents. Because of him, he was Robin the boy wonder. Because of his orphan-story, Bru…… _Batman_ had taken him in.

"Let's start this party with a bang!" He had a little remote, and moved to push the big red button! "Let's blow up a safe to start!"

"No!" Robin reached, and the gang of gun-toting men opened fire! Shots screamed through the air!

A black shield jumped out of nowhere! Bullets slammed themselves into the shapes of coins! The barrier shuddered hard and the team turned to 'Raven', hands on her temples! His eyes were as white as lightning, flashing back and forth to hold it steady! Beast Boy was concentrating as hard as he could, but all the noise was making it hard. "Keep it up, Rea!" Robin shouted. "Titans! Ready on their cease fire!" Cyborg's arm became the beam cannon, starbolts glowed on Starfire's hands and Robin's staff was at the ready! Two-Face ran into the bank!

"Can you hold it?" Raven was beside Beast Boy, talking so the others couldn't hear over the gunfire. "Your learning too much before you can control it!"

"I think I got it!" He concentrated harder, and the flattened bullets rearranged themselves to spell 'U Suck!' in midair. Cyborg and Starfire laughed, and the gunfire ceased. "Hyaa!" the barrier exploded outward, and knocked them all down!

"Titans go!" Robin shouted. "Get that remote before he blows up the safe in the bank!"

"How do I change!" Raven demanded.

"Just think about that animal and it'll happen!" Beast Boy's emotions got free rein, and this time it did some good! Five men were thrown into the air, bashed against each other and dropped!

"Here we go–" Raven threw up her arms and she was a gorilla! She beat her chest and ran after a group men! They rushed as a group, but were no match! Heads got bashed, men knocked out and fried by beams and starbolts! The Teen Titans made their way to the bank as the battle went on!

"How many men does the Two-Face command!" Starfire cried as she recoiled from a powerful punch she'd been dealt. She skidded to a halt in midair.

"A lot, apparently!" Beast Boy made a set of trashcans turn black, and they bashed into men like missiles! "Don't let up!" Beast Boy caught sight of Robin running up the stone stairs of the bank!

Elephant Raven chased men around, and they slammed head on into Beast Boy's barrier! "There are no more! We must find friend Robin to help him fight the Two-Face!" Starfire flew head-on into the bank, knocking the doors off the hinges!

Raven, in Beast Boy's normal body again, raced after her and all the Titans burst into the bank! Robin fought back and forth with Two-Face! Starfire raced at him, Starbolts firing! He dodged behind a bank-teller's desk!

"We got 'im on the run!" Cyborg powered up his beam cannon! It fired and the desk exploded! "He ain't there!" Two–Face was gone! There was a silence, and dust began to settle. Robin looked frantically back and forth. Raven and Beast Boy went up and down the aisles as Cyborg scanned for life-signs. Starfire flew near the ceiling, looking about. "_There_!" Cyborg cried, but it was too late!

Near Raven and Beast Boy, he leapt from the wreckage! A silver pistol in one hand and a black in the other fired bullets! "Too close!" Beast Boy saw time slow down as his heart raced beyond measure! The bullets were flying for _Raven_! "I… can…" energy imploded from the jewel on his head, forming a barrier around them! "do… this…!" He saw the barrier stretch hard as the bullets slammed into them! They kept going, pulling the barrier along like it was rubber! "No!" Beast Boy gave it all he had, and the barrier exploded outward! Wreckage flew, lights exploded and everything within a block made of glass blew up!

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire coughed heavily from the smoke it had sent up. Two-Face lay sprawled before them, pistols a few feet away in either direction. The remote was smashed into a million pieces. Robin quickly cuffed him, and was the last to look up.

Bolts of energy played across Beast Boy's body. He fell to his knees. "No…" he heard Raven say. "You can't stop things like bullets! It's too much too fast! You have to let them hit a _barrier, _not a path-slower!" He lost his balance and she shouldered him to keep him from falling. Beast Boy felt drained, wavering back and forth. His balance slipped, and he fell backward… into Raven's arms. She held him in a reclined position, leaning down over him. Angry tears fell from her face, "You're so… _stupid_!" she whispered. The hood fell away from Beast Boy's head, revealing a paper white face.

Bank employees peeked up from behind counters, one at a time. "Hooray for the Teen Titans!" There was a massive cheer, but they were on their way out the door already! "Hooray! Hooray! Hoor – _where'd they go_!" The bank employees where left with an unconscious villain, about fifty thugs, and a wrecked bank.

"What do we do! What do we do? Friend Raven is paler than a _chalk-eating basguiker_!" Starfire flew back and forth in a panic.

"He–" Raven quickly corrected herself as they quickly piled into the T-car. "_She_ used her powers faster than they were meant to be used! She stopped bullets in a split second……" She cradled Beast Boy in her arms on the way home in the T-car. Robin took the front passenger seat as Starfire sat in the back with the empath and changling. With that, the wheels squealed and they raced home! Raven saw Cyborg glance at her in the rear-view mirror, but she didn't care. It was true, she was holding _herself_ in a sense, but it was also Beast Boy. She was sure she would break out in a blush, but she didn't. She held him only closer, letting the hood fall back and unconsciously stroking his hair.

"She just needs rest." 'Beast Boy' informed them, laying 'Raven' in her bed and pulling up the covers. "She should be okay in a day or so." The Titans were gathered around, looking down at their fallen friend.

"You are certain?" Starfire asked, interlocking her fingers with concern.

"Maybe she just needs to recharge her batteries, y'know?" Cyborg said. "I do it all the time when I push myself like that."

"You don't understand." Raven's eyes were shadowed by Beast Boy's green hair. "She pushed herself to the very limit in less than a _second_! Can you imagine doing that, Cyborg?" She cried. The Titans recoiled! "Out! All of you! _Out_!" She jostled all three Titans into the hall and slammed the door!

"What just happened?" Robin's eyes were perfect circles.

"I dunno…" Cyborg was the same.

"Beast Boy is playing the 'mothering hen', yes?" Starfire said, landing on the floor at last. A thought bubble appeared over her head, and she saw a chibi Beast Boy rushing back and forth to help chibi Raven (who had a hot water flask on her head) with every little thing. Cyborg pricked the bubble with a pin, then tossed it aside.

"She's probably right. We should just leave them alone." Cyborg started down the hall, followed by Starfire.

Robin's eyes were still circles. "Are you sure Beast Boy should be in Raven's room? What if she wakes up and he's still there?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Cyborg said offhandedly.

Robin stared after them, then to the door labeled 'Raven'. "I have the feeling that I missed something again." He scratched his head. (Poor Robin, he's so clueless. )

"Beast Boy…" Raven ran her hand along his forehead. Even though she was looking at _herself_, she couldn't help but worry. He'd used her powers so much in such a short amount of time… and he'd learned too much too fast… "I'll stay right here…." She murmured, pulling up a chair and a book. "Until you wake up…" she flipped it open, but the page was random and she couldn't concentrate. "I think I'm starting realize what makes people like you tick, BB." She whispered softly. She returned to the book, but every few moments her eyes would leap back to him. "Yeah…" she sat back in the chair, tapping her foot softly as she read 'The Raven' for the billionth time. Hours went by, and it was soon dark. "Quote the Raven…" she whispered, her eyes starting to droop. "I'll be right… here……."

(All together now…… awwwwww! )  
The next morning… 

Beast Boy woke up, and blinked a few times. "Was it all a dream?" He murmured. He turned his head and saw _himself_. "Nope… guess not." He looked a little closer. "How long's she been there…?" he groaned as he sat up. Raven was sprawled out, half on the bed and half on the chair. A book served as a pillow, open to a familiar poem. "I think I know what it's like to be you now, Raven…" he murmured, laying back down in a dizzy spell. His eyes strayed to the broken statue. Regaining his sense of balance, "I think I can… I think I can…" he chanted quietly, as not to wake Raven. "Azerinth… Metrion… _Zynthos_." Pieces floated off the floor, swirling together to form a whole! "Yeah." He nodded his satisfaction. The happy/sad statue stared back at him, and he sweat dropped. "Maybe I should've left it broken… its creepy…" Raven stirred slightly, and Beast Boy got out of bed. "Here you go…" he gently lifted her into bed, pulling the covers to her chin. Then, he went downstairs for breakfast. Or rather, the herbal tea. He'd have to eat something solid later.

He emerged into the common room, and Starfire was upon him in an instant! "Friend Raven! You are recovered! _Joyous day_!" Starfire threw her arms around him and squeezed hard! An alarming number of bones popped, and he made her let go. He glared her down, still a little achy and grouchy to boot.

"Feelin' better, Rae?" Cyborg said, carefully keeping his distance.

"Super." Beast Boy murmured, very Raven-like. The cupboard opened and a mug floated down to his hand. The kettle was filling with water when Robin approached.

"Hey Raven? Where's Beast Boy?" The Titan's leader didn't want to bring 'Raven's' wrath upon himself, but he was curious about their green comrade.

"He's closer than you think." 'Beast Boy' was standing at the double doors of the common room! "Morning." She met Beast Boy's eyes for only a moment, then went for cereal. She winced as she watched the brightly-colored letters spill out, and by that time the Titans were staring at both of them.

Starfire slid over next to 'Beast Boy' while 'Raven' was still making tea. "You stayed by her side all night?"

"Yeah…" Raven said carefully, looking at her. The spoonful of Captain Alphabets paused on the way to her mouth. "So?"

"So… I… am wondering…" Starfire inched closer so none of the other Titans would hear. "If perhaps you are 'seeing each other?'"

"I see her everyday." She didn't comprehend the nature of the question. She regarded Starfire, spooning the cereal into her mouth. "Y–!" she suddenly choked in realization. "_No_!" she whispered fiercely, regurgitating a few drops of milk. "Your mind is _melded_!"

Starfire shrank away, smiling nervously. Beast Boy sat, sipping at the tea unflinchingly. Raven regarded this carefully, but didn't say anything.

Breakfast went on without incident, and later that day there was a knock at the door. Beast Boy, who had been levitating random objects as practice, went to answer the door. "Yes?" He said, pulling it open.

A small Chinese woman of maybe sixty stood before him. "Hello." Her accent was heavy, and he barely understood her. "You open fortune cookie?"

"Uhm… what?" Beast Boy wondered who on earth it was.

"You open fortune cookie, yes." She nodded several times, then put a finger on his nose. "You not you, yes?"

Beast Boy gasped. "That's _right_!" A nearby rock collapsed into itself. Both he and the Chinese lady sweat dropped for a moment. "Did you do this to us! Fix it!" He took the old lady by the collar.

"I cannot fix it." She said, shaking her head as she frowned. She squirmed free of his grip. "Only you can fix, Yin." She nodded to herself, folding her arms behind her back like a Kung Fu master.

"How? How can I get my body back?" He leaned forward, and she smiled knowingly.

"It like fairytale, yes? You figure it out." She turned to go.

"Wait!" There was a blinding puff of smoke, and she was _gone_!

Raven leaned on the edge of the roof. She was trying to become a bird and fly like Beast Boy always did. It seemed, though, that there was more to it than 'think about that animal and it'll happen.' She had been thinking 'hawk' for almost half an hour and nothing had happened.

"You not you, yes?" Raven turned with a start. She found a short old Chinese lady not far away. "Yes… I see now. You are Yang." She nodded to herself. "Dark, you are… yes…"

"Who are you! Did you do this to us?" Raven demanded, taking a threatening step forward. "Tell me how to switch us back! Now!"

"I not fix. You fix." She pointed, shaking her finger disapprovingly. "You get cursed in first place, you undo."

"How?"

"It like fairytale. You figure it out!" There was a blinding puff of smoke, and she was gone!

"_You're not going to believe what I just saw_!" Both of them shouted the same thing in each other's faces.

"The old woman?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! She had this 'fairytale, you fix it' rap about undoing all this!" Beast Boy nodded, clenching both fists.

"Fairy tales…" Raven murmured. "C'mon… to my room." She motioned that he follow, and they moved quickly.

Beast Boy made sure the door was locked this time, and looked into the (repaired) vent. Nothing. "So, what do we do?"

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." Raven said, pointing at him. Beast Boy stared at her. After a short silence, she turned to her bookcase and carefully took out the one she wanted. It was jet black and shiny, but its looks were deceiving. She tore the paper cover off, revealing a bright pink book! Beast Boy stared with eyes as big as saucers. On it in big bold letters was '_Fairytales.' _Seeing the look that he was giving her, she said, "It's always whom you least expect."

"Okay… just don't make fun of my stuffed monkey anymore, okay?"

"Done." She nodded once and they both sat on the bed. She flipped open the colorful book. "The table of contents has…" she counted briefly, "Almost fifty stories."

"How do we know which one we want?"

"Or if _any_ of these will help?" Raven wondered. "She said it was _like_ a fairytale." They flipped through the book, back and forth and back again. "This could take hours…" she grumbled.

"Yeah. That dumb old chinese lady…" Beast Boy rested his chin on a fist, watching her turn pages one by one. "She didn't even get my name right! She called me 'Yin', or something like that. That's annoying, y'know?"

"What?" Raven turned sharply. "She called you 'Yin'?"

"Yeah, isn't that a dumb name? Some kinda Chinese yibber yabber…"

"It's not a name…" Raven flipped to the index, found the page she wanted and then opened the book to the proper story. "It's a legacy." She showed him, and he leaned forward. "She called me Yang." She whispered.

"Yin and Yang?" Beast Boy tilted his head. "Why's that sound familiar?"

"Yin and Yang are the Chinese way of saying light and dark." Raven said, showing him the half-light half-dark symbol.

"Lemme guess. I'm the light side and you're the dark side?" Beast Boy murmured. She nodded. "Yeah, '_come to the dark side, we have cookies_!'" He giggled.

Raven slapped the back of his head before continuing. "Separate they are weak, but together as a whole they are strong." She pointed to emphasize. "The original Yin was a man, and Yang a woman." Raven read from the caption. "They……" she read on silently to herself. "_Great_." She muttered, stopping.

"What?" Beast Boy watched her stand and leave the room. "What's wrong?" He took the book and read the rest of the caption.

_Yin could not exist without Yang. And Yang could not exist without Yin. Upon the day of their first kiss, they became one. Yinyang. And then, the chaotic world was at a balance_

Beast Boy dropped the book. It fell shut on its own. "No. **_Way_**." He murmured, his eyes were perfect circles.

That Evening… "Friend Raven!" Starfire had appeared in the common room. "I wish to invite you to view a movie with me!" Beast Boy hadn't seen Raven since she'd left in a rush earlier. But, she had to come through the common room sooner or later… "The Little Mermaid!" Starfire held up the Disney movie. 

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "_Joy_." He murmured. And so, with the tape pushed in and the previews fast-forwarded through, they started it. (_For those of you who haven't seen that movie, parts of this will make no sense to you. Well… too bad for you, eh?_) The better part of two hours passed, and there was no sign of Raven anywhere. The movie got to the part where Ariel and Eric were out on the boat. 'Raven's' brow furrowed.

"Kiss the girl… sha-lalalalala don't look away you gotta, kiss the girl!" The song went on. Starfire, absolute entranced by the singing crab Sabastian, didn't notice 'Raven' turning redder and redder. "Whoa whoa! Sha-lalalalala don't look now, you gotta, _kiss the girl_!" Beast Boy watched with growing anxiety. How was he going to pull this one off? Raven would hate him forever over some cruel twist of irony! "Kiss the girl…" Ariel and Eric were drawing closer. "Kiss the girl…" Beast Boy vanished from the room, unable to take it anymore. Starfire never noticed.

Raven stood upon the edge of the roof. She looked up at the moon, sighing to herself. This had to be some strange twist of cruel fate. The only way to fix all this was…… she didn't dare think it… with _Beast_ _Boy_? She sighed deeply, leaning on the railing. She wished she could just fly away from all this. But… she couldn't. She didn't have her own powers. Beast Boy did. She didn't know how these powers worked. Beast Boy did. She grunted in annoyance, pounding the railing. Why did all her trains of thought run back to Beast Boy?

A shadow passed across the moon, and she blinked. "Is that… Beast Boy?" she murmured. Straining her eyes to get a better look. "It _is_…" Beast Boy was flying slowly back and forth, as though pacing. "What's he doing up there? I have to find out…"

Raven became an eagle almost without noticing, and spread her wings to take flight.

Beast Boy stopped his mid air pacing, silhouetted by the silvery moon. "The fortune cookie…" he realized softly. He'd figured out the cause, and even the solution… but that didn't help anything. Sure, it would be weird kissing _himself_, but Raven… how would she react? Beast Boy rested his chin on his fist, deep in thought as the wind made his cape flutter. "She was always the one I couldn't make laugh… or even touch…" He murmured. "The forbidden fruit, almost." He stopped for a moment. "Dude, this body must be _getting to me_! I'm even starting to _think_ like her!" He clutched at his head, sighing deeply. "Calm… calm…" Raven landed on his shoulder. "_Eeep_!" All the lights in Titan's Tower went out, then came back on. "Raven!" Knowing she couldn't talk in that form, he gently tweaked into her mind. 'Hey." He thought softly, putting out an arm so both of them would be more comfortable. She hopped down and stood on his forearm, careful not to squeeze too hard with her talons.

'Lots of clouds tonight.' She thought to him, folding her wings. 'And too many lights to see the stars.'

'Yeah.' He nodded, looking up at the barely visible moon. 'I don't know about you, but I'll think twice form now on when I open a fortune cookie.'

'Heh.' She laughed once, and he stopped dead. 'Don't let that go to your head, Beast Boy.' She snapped.

'Sorry.' He looked away. Hopping up his arm again, she pulled back his hood with her curved beak.

'So, this is what I look like when I'm depressed, huh?' she said, looking at him with sharpened eagle eyes.

'Yeah.' He smiled faintly, but she could tell what he was thinking about.

'What do you think?' She asked quietly.

'Dunno.' He said truthfully, looking away. 'It's the only way we know of to get back to normal… and its not like it would be that awful, right?' She said nothing about that, and he couldn't read the face of a hawk. Quickly trying to change the subject, he turned and asked her. 'So, are you and my powers getting along okay?'

'Well enough.' She said neutrally. 'You never told me you could combine animals, though.'

Beast Boy was visibly shocked. 'You… combined animal forms? I've only done that a couple of times!' He held her out on his arm. 'What can you do!'

'Plenty.' She murmured. With a shift of form, she was 'Beast Boy' again! 'Raven' extended a horizontal barrier for her to stand on, and she landed gracefully only a few feet below. She changed into a wide variety of animals as he looked on in awe. She'd mastered his powers almost completely! She changed back to humanoid form again and spoke aloud. "I was running your powers as quickly as I could to find my limit. You and Star were out shopping then." She changed into a pterodactyl and spread her wings. Beast Boy hovered there in silence, waiting for her to say it. "You never told us your powers hurt."

A small smile found Beast Boy's face. "There was no reason to tell anybody. They'd just worry about me every time I changed into something." He floated out of his cross-legged position and stood. "It's different every time. Sometimes you barely notice it."

"And other times it feels like someone dropped a building on your head." She turned back into humanoid form, but the pterodactyl's wings were still on her back! Beast Boy stared in awe as a hard look of concentration crossed her face. Suddenly, feathers began to form along them! They fluffed free, and finally she looked satisfied. "I find this crossing the best." She said, giving one good flap to come back up to his level. Beast Boy let the barrier disappear as he stared at what she had done.

She looked like an angel. A green angel, but an angel none the less… "Amazing…" he murmured. They flew high up into the sky, an angel and a demon! They parted through the clouds, and saw the stars! "Wow…" Beast Boy murmured, looking at them in awe. A blanket of glitter stretched across the sky, and the moon shone more brightly above the clouds and lights.

"I saw you fixed my statue." She said, hovering closer. "Thanks."

"Uhm… no problem…" he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her. They were so high up, high above Titan's Tower and Jump City. Higher than anything else. They were all alone, way up in the sky. Beast Boy felt a blush crossing his cheeks.

"Time to fix this…" she put her arms around him, underneath the dark blue cloak. They drew close, and Beast Boy's hands wandered up her back. The embrace was soft and a little awkward because of her wings, but they each felt the other pressed again him/herself. "BB…" she murmured his nickname for the first time.

"I cannot locate friend Beast Boy or Raven!" Starfire cried, going back and forth through the hallways, common room, and even the basement.

"Really?" Robin looked up from his game with Cyborg. "You looked everywhere?"

"Yes. They are not in Raven's room, either! They have vanished!" Starfire said fretfully.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Cyborg said. "Maybe they're out on the town, or somethin'. Raven hasn't been to that depressing café of hers in awhile…"

"But it is dark outside! What if something bad happens to them and we are not there to aid them!" Starfire cried, tugging at Robin's cape.

"Starfire, its okay!" Robin smiled. "They can take care of thems–" A violent flash of magic shook the sky! Titan's Tower shook on its foundations! "Titans! Trouble!" The Game Station exploded! Everything in Titan's tower was malfunctioning! The cabinets opened and shut by themselves! Beast Boy's CD station began shooting CDs in every direction! Lights flickered, and finally the common room's light went out for good! The three Titans were plunged into darkness.

Lightning continued to play across the sky! Beast Boy felt himself falling, but not physically. It was like falling in a dream, the kind the made you sick when you woke up. The kind you couldn't stop if you wanted to. Raven's powers raged out of control! Storm clouds billowed, and a bolt of lightning lanced past them!

Raven's breath had caught in her throat, and she was gone from Beast Boy's body. She lost her sight first, then the feeling in her body, and finally…

Beast Boy opened his eyes. _His own eyes_. He looked over into Raven's eyes. _Her_ _eyes_. He felt the wings on his back and the sudden lack of Raven's psychic power.

Raven could feel her long hair again. Her clothes. _Herself_. "We did it." She murmured, a small smile crossing her face. Beast Boy grinned, and he threw his arms around her!

"We did it!" He cried happily, rocking her back and forth in ecstasy. "We're normal again!" She hugged him back, looking at the green angel she had created. "I can't believe it!" He let go of her and felt himself down. "I'm me again!"

Raven flexed her fingers with a slight bemusement. Yep, they were hers all right. She could feel the little pull that her powers always had, ready to be unleashed, in the back of her head. "I'm… me, too." It started raining. Beast Boy flapped his wings harder to keep up with the rushing wind, to stay in a hovering position. Both of them realized that when they had been… well, they were below the clouds now. "Let me help." Her powers enveloped him almost completely, and he shrieked in surprise. The rain wasn't hitting him anymore, though. With that he smiled, encased in a sphere of dark energy.

Raven hovered through the barrier effortlessly. "You know, the rain and lightning ruined that first one." She said, looking at him sideways. It didn't take Beast Boy three seconds to–

The three of them poured out of the large double doors, looking up into the sky! "Look!" Starfire pointed. A black ball of energy was descending from on high! Bright green tendrils of magic were waving about like lazy tentacles, all across the sky!

"Titans, ready!" Robin cried, drawing a handful of bird-a-rangs. Cyborg braced! The sphere of darkness was descending faster, _faster_, **_faster_**! Starfire charged a pair of starbolts and her eyes glowed green!

The sphere of darkness skidded to a halt and two figures could vaguely be seen inside. "Hello?" Starfire tried. "Someone is there?"

"We're on the ground." Raven murmured, embraced to his chest. She could feel his racing heart beating against his ribs.

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy vaguely, his wings folding into his back.

"The others are just on the other side of the barrier." Raven said. Beast Boy let go of her immiediatly, turning bright red. "They couldn't see us, so don't worry." She gave a small smile, and slowly the barrier began to fade.

"Ohh!" Starfire cried, her eyes growing as big as dinner plates. "_Friend Raven and Beast Boy_!" The three Titans stared in disbelief.

"We got caught in the rain." Raven said, pulling her hood up. "Lightning's pretty nasty… uhm… this time of year." She muttered, regaining her composure quickly. Beast Boy turned into a dog and shook, showering them all with water. "Reeeal mature, BB. I think some hot tea would be good now." She looked at him oddly, then went inside to get out of the rain. All three Titans stared in disbelief. Beast Boy's tail wagged back and forth, and he followed her inside.

"I think all three of us have 'missed something', yes? At what time did Raven start calling Beast Boy 'BB'?" Starfire landed on the ground, confused. Cyborg scratched the back of his head as Robin watched the green dog run down the main hall. A few moments later, all of the lights in Titan's Tower came on again.

The three of them followed Beast Boy and Raven into the tower. There they found Raven handing Beast Boy a mug, pouring tea into it. "Thanks, Rae." Cyborg, Robin and Starfire opened their mouths to stop him! (They had all tried Raven's tea at one point or another, and you can guess how that had gone) He sipped at it as though it were the most natural thing in the world, sitting on the couch. Cyborg's mouth had fallen open in disbelief, 'overload' flashing across the mechanical part of his head. Robin's eyes were bigger than dinner plates, and Starfire almost fainted!

"No problem." She said offhandedly, seeing the other Titans out of the corner of her eye. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked at each other once they had recovered. There was a shrugging of many shoulders.

THE END


End file.
